Our Little Secret
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: What if before Shizuka died, she had bitten Yuki and unknowingly awakened Yuki’s vampire side? Read to find out. YukixYori, don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1 : The Secret

**Vampire Knight –**

** Our "little" secret**

---

Hii. loyal readers :]

This is my new Vampire Knight Fan-Fiction, the idea just came to me while I was listening 2 my music, lol. It is only a few chapters long and it is quite a short fan fiction, for me it is anyway, ;D

So I just ignored my other fan fictions and had to write it down xD .

I am continuing my other fan fictions soon, but right now I am trying to write too many at once, you should see my computer desktop, it's filled with fan fiction plans, lol, and I have so many ideas.

But I am going to try to finish my current fan fictions and then this one before i do any more, so it may take me a while to update sometimes :")

Anyhoo, I hope y'all like this story.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

--A--

"Yuki. Earth to Yuki. Anyone there. Hello, Yuki?"

Yuki snapped back to reality as she heard someone calling her name, and saw her best friend, Yori, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Yori, what were you saying?" Yuki asked apologetically.

"Well, I was saying that you have been acting very weird lately Yuki, I'm worried about you. Are you alright?" Yori asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing really, you don't need to worry about me Yori" Yuki replied, as she began to go back in to her trance as she retreated back in to her mind.

She had been doing this a lot lately, ever since Maria Kurenai had left the school.

They were currently walking to their next class, and over the past couple of weeks, Yori had become used to dragging Yuki around school while she was deep in thought and dead to the world.

Yori sighed, "Yuki, don't you dare go back in to your mind again, I need answers, now. There is obviously something wrong with you, you have to tell me, please Yuki." She was very worried now and pleaded with her friend.

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and back in to the real world once again when she heard how worried Yori was. She pondered on what Yori had said for a few seconds and then decided it would be best to let her friend know, since she had been thinking to tell Yori soon anyway.

"Fine Yori, I think I should tell you. After all you are my best and only real friend. I trust you not to tell anyone, and you have to do exactly as I say. Do you understand Yori? Just trust me, its very important."

Yuki waited for her friend to answer, expecting her to need time to think, but after a few seconds she answered her.

"Thank you Yuki. Don't worry I won't tell a soul, and I already trust you with my life. So please just tell me."

"Okay then Yori, follow me, I have to tell you about it somewhere more private where no one will be listening" She grasped Yori's hand in hers and set off down the academy hallways. Leading the way with Yori in tow. Yuki had the perfect place in mind.

-a-

Yori realised where they were going and they arrived at their dorm room a few minutes later. Surprisingly no one had stopped them and now they sat on Yuki's bed and began to talk.

After a few seconds of Yuki explaining that what she was about to tell Yori was a very big secret and quite unbelievable and shocking, she then started to tell Yori everything that had happened to her over the past couple of weeks.

"Firstly you need to know a secret of this school. The night class are made up entirely of vampires." Yuki noticed the shocked expression that flitted across her friends face.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised to be honest Yuki, I had practically figured out their secret already. If the other day class students weren't so lovesick over the night class then they would probably notice that they are different too."

Yuki smiled at her friend when she heard this news, "Well, you have always been very smart Yori, I thought that you might figure it out, eventually." Yuki told her friend teasingly.

Yori smiled back and then her facial expression turned grave, "I also know that you and Zero are prefects because you have to protect people from them, and I know that they are dangerous creatures. But I have been reading up on vampires in the library and I managed to find quite a few interesting books that lead me to believe that the night class aren't here to harm us. So why are they here Yuki?" Yori asked her friend, now puzzled.

"Wow, you figured out a lot Yori. And to answer your question, the reason why they are here is that we are trying to live peacefully with the vampires, the headmaster and I believe that humans should be able to co-exist peacefully with vampires, and by having the night class here, it shows that it really can happen." Yuki explained

"Well, that makes sense" Yori said. "So, what has all this got to do with you?" she asked.

"I think it will be best if I began at the beginning of my story and tell you more about the night class and I later Yori. It's all very complicated and you need to hear my story before it would make much sense to you." Yuki stated.

"Alright then Yuki." Yori said, smiling at her friend and motioning for her to start.

-a-

"Well, it all began when the girl you know as Maria joined the night class. There was something strange about her, she wasn't like the other vampires, and she acted rather strangely around me. It turned out that there was another, stronger vampire inside her body, controlling her. This vampire, known as Shizuka Hio wanted to drink my blood to get revenge on the people who loved me, mainly Kaname and Zero, because they had harmed her in the past or were threatening her plans of revenge.

So when she told me that she would hurt Zero unless I let her bite me and drink my blood, I agreed to her deal, even though it meant that I would turn in to a vampire myself since she was one of the few vampires left who could turn humans in to vampires.

She took me to the old night class dorms and there she toyed with me until she finally bit my neck. It wasn't a very pleasant experience I can tell you. She was quite vicious as she gulped my blood down her throat hungrily. I was afraid that she would never stop and would kill me, but I knew that Zero would be safe now so I didn't mind so much.

Then her servant came in to the room and told her that Kaname and Zero were here to kill her. She abruptly stopped drinking my blood and removed her fangs from my neck and left me on the floor where I had fallen to because she had drained me of so much blood.

I couldn't move, I was so weak, then something unusual happened to me, I slipped in to a type of comatose state and awoke hours later,i wall alone in the forest, and i had no idea how I got there.

During the time I had been unconscious I had awakened as a vampire. I now knew that I was a vampire, Kaname's younger sister to be exact. My family was a special vampire family, we had the power to turn humans in to vampires, but we had been attacked by our own kind. I was five at the time and Kaname is the only living member of my family left after that day. I got all of my memories back and remembered that my mother had locked my vampire side in side of me and turned me human so that Kaname could take care of me from a distance and so that I would be safe from the man who killed my family. They had hidden me from him and vampire society since i was born, but somehow he found me, and because of me my parents were slaughtered by that man, he is very evil.

Inevitably I have been awoken early by Shizuka drinking my blood and now I am a strong vampire, just how I was born to be.

I found my way out of the forest and back here mostly by using my vampire senses and, I realized that I could hide my powers and my true self from everyone for a few weeks while I was still a new vampire. I remember reading a book about it when i was younger, and that this was what would happen to me after I awakened.

But I am running out of time now Yori, and I don't know what to do, I can't think of a way to keep my vampire identity hidden for much longer. I am living off blood tablets that are like fake blood right now and I can't keep stealing them or someone will notice eventually and find out my secret. This is why I have told you everything; I need your help Yori. Please, I know this is a lot of information to take in at once and it is surely a shock, but I need your help."

Yuki finished telling Yori everything that had happened and waited patiently for Yori to take all the information in.

-a-

Yori had sat there quietly, listening to everything Yuki said. She had absorbed everything that Yuki told her and she was now thinking about it all.

She was quite overwhelmed at this news, she never expected that her best friend wasn't human and was really a vampire, which had only been recently discovered by Yuki when she got her memories, her past and her powers back.

After about half an hour of Yori being in very deep thought and Yuki waiting for her friend to answer her. Yori finally managed to sort out her thoughts and realised that Yuki was still the same person, she was still her best friend, and nothing changed just because she was a vampire.

"Don't worry Yuki, I will help you. You're my best friend and I don't care that you are a vampire, your still the same Yuki to me and I wont ever tell anyone your secret, you can count on me. I just thought I should let you know" Yori answered Yuki at last and smiled at her friend reassuringly.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief when Yori told her this and she hugged her best friend and proceeded to tell her about what they had to do now.

"Well now that you know everything, we have to come up with a solution to my problem, so, do you have any sudden ideas?"

"Well, I have got one, it just came to me as an obvious solution. Well, its slightly complicated actually, but you know me" Yori told Yuki.

"Okay then, I am willing to try anything, so what's this plan of yours then?" She asked her friend in a slightly impatient way. She just couldn't wait to have the solution to her problem that had been puzzling her for a while now, but she only had to wait a little longer anyway.

"Well, I was thinking about it, since you said that you don't know how to hide your powers, and I think I know a way. But it takes a while to complete so I have an idea.

-a-

My parents own a house up in the mountains, its really beautiful and amazing, and the perfect place to go to train and learn to control the vampire powers without drawing any attention to us or any suspicion.

I think that we should go stay there for a few weeks, so that we can train to control the vampire powers and concoct the potion that I think should suppress the vampire side so that no one will know about your secret. We can convince the headmaster to let us go by ourselves by saying that my aunt who sometimes stays there is ill and we will lie and say that we are going there to look after her for a few weeks until a proper carer can come look after her." Yori finished telling her the idea and waited for her to consider it.

"I think it's a good idea Yori, I can ask the headmaster about it tomorrow, the sooner we put your plan in to action, the better."

Yori agreed to this, but she wanted something so she got up the courage to ask Yuki. "There is however condition that comes with this idea of mine. And I don't think you will like it Yuki" Yori told her friend.

"What is it Yori?" Yuki asked.

"I want you to turn me in to a vampire, I know that you can, you're a special vampire. That's my one condition to me helping you Yuki. I know it's unfair of me to ask this of you, but I want it. I have realised that you're the only person who matters to me really, and I want to be by your side forever, and for that to happen you have to turn me."

Yuki looked at her friend as if she was insane, but after a moment she realised that it made sense. They would both be much happier that way because they didn't want to live without each other, also, this would make it so much easier for Yori to create the potion that would hide their identities because she would be even smarter as a vampire.

"Alright Yori, I think I will, it makes a lot of sense and I want to be together for eternity too. It's a deal, I will turn you as soon as we are safe, up in the mountains."

Yori grabbed hold of Yuki and hugged her. Yuki hugged her best friend back and then they separated and noticed the time.

They had been talking for a good three hours, and day classes were ending now.

"Sorry Yori, but I have to go do my guardian duties right now. You can come with me for tonight if you want, so that we can talk more about everything. You can even stay with me the whole time and help me and see what its like, Zero wont mind too much. So what do you say?"

Yori happily agreed and they both jumped up of the bed and hurried towards the night class gates, to begin the guardian duties; they were still in their own worlds, thinking about their master plan as they ran in the direction of the moon dorms.

--A—

Well, that's it for the first chapter.

I hope y'all liked it.

The next chapter will be more interesting, it will be about them doing the guardian duties together and then the chapter will go on to them training in the mountains, and yes there will be more talking between Yori and Yuki, but I need to fill Yori in on everything, so please be patient with me, lol. :")

Thanks for reading, and please review ::]

… Anie


	2. Chapter 2 : The Night Class Meet Yori

Vampire Knight – Our "Little" Secret

Chapter 2: Night Class Meet Yori

-

Hii again loyal readers :]

Sorry for making you wait so long, but I have been really busy lately with all my exams and work and relationship stuff.

Summary:

Yuuki only has a couple of weeks left until her vampire side reveals itself, how will Yori hep her and will they succeed in creating the potion to hide a vampires identity?

Anyway here is the second chapter of this fan fiction. I hope its alright :")

Enjoy :]

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

-A-

Yori grabbed hold of Yuki and hugged her. Yuki hugged her best friend back and then they separated and noticed the time.

They had been talking for a good three hours and day classes were ending now.

"Sorry Yori, but I have to go do my guardian duties now. You can come with me for tonight if you want, so that we can talk more about everything. You can even stay with me the whole time and help me and see what its like if you want, Zero shouldn't mind too much. So what do you say?"

Yori happily agreed and they both jumped up, off the bed and hurried towards the night class gates, to begin the guardian duties; they were still in their own worlds, thinking about their master plan as they ran in the direction of the moon dorms.

-a-

Yuki and Yori arrive at the night class gates just in time. Luckily for once Zero is already there keeping most of the girls at bay.

Yuki instantly rushes over to him and explains that Yori is going to be helping her today. Zero looks at her suspiciously, but then decides he trusts her so he agrees and tells her only for today though.

Yuki smiles one of her dazzling smiles at Zero and turns to Yori and motions her over to her. She hands Yori her spare guardian armband, lending it to her for tonight. Then she explains to her friend that this is the hard part of being a prefect, keeping the day class girls from bombarding the night class so she has to be strong and persistent against the girls.

Yori laughs, thinking in her head, 'how is this the hard part of being a guardian and keeping a group of vampires in line'.

Seconds later as the night class gates open, Yori realises that what Yuki said was the truth. These crazy day class fan girls are extremely strong and determined when they really want something.

Yuki Is too caught up in keeping the girls in bay that she doesn't have time to look out for Yori. But Yori is doing surprisingly well considering it is her first time at this. She is actually doing better than Yuki since Yuki can't use her vampire strength around people otherwise it would cause suspicion.

Zero keeps an eye on Yuki and Yori as he keeps some of the girls away from the night class. He notices that Yori is better than Yuki is at this and for a moment he considers asking the chairman to make her a guardian, but then he remembers that he is supposed to be keeping the night class's vampire side secret, so letting Yori in on it might not be a good idea, he has no idea how she would react. He stops thinking and gets back to his task at hand as he sees the girls trying to sneak past him. He glares at them and they immediately fall back in to line, whining about how Zero is so mean.

Finally the night class emerge from the gates, much to the pleasure of the now screaming fan girls as the see their precious night class walking past them.

The night class immediately notice that there is another girl with a guardian armband. They discuss who she could be in hushed tones. Shiki dares Aidou to use his charms on her and find out for them. Aidou agrees for a couple of boxes of pocky. They keep urging him to do it, but Aidou is smart and knows that the right time to do it is after Kaname has thanked Yuki like he does everyday, so he patiently waits for the opportune moment.

As they walk past the guardians Kaname thanks Yuki as usual, but lately Yuki has been cold towards him and very distant and she completely ignores him, much to the annoyance of Aidou.

Kaname brushes it off, wondering why she has been so different lately, and seeing the new girl wearing a guardian's armband, he walks over to her and in a hushed tone he enquires who she is. She gives him an icy glare and quietly (not wanting to get on the wrong side of the night class, s she keeps her voice very quiet) tells him she is Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's best friend and she is an honorary guardian for the night, so could he hurry up and get inside the school so that they can get on with the guardian duties already.

Zero who is standing next to Yori holding off some day class girls smirks, as he is the only one to hear what Yori says to Kaname. He wants to wait around to see if she sais anything more to the pureblood, but he suddenly feels the familiar pull of blood lust and has to silently rush off, leaving Yori and Yuki to it.

Kaname steps back from Yori, surprised that she dislikes him so much for no apparent reason that he can see, but he just tells her it is a pleasure to meet her and thanks her for her had work, then walks towards the school building with the night class following him.

Yori dislikes the night class because she doesn't trust them and they are forever endangering Yuki by being here. As Kaname and the night class start to walk past her she glares at them and then turns back to her task of keeping the annoying day class girls away from the night class.

Somehow as the night class walk by Yori and Yuki manage to hold back the day class girls even with the disappearance of Zero. It's amazing, considering the amount of effort Yori and Yuki have to put in to it.

There is just Aidou left to enter the school building now. Yori is silently wishing that he would hurry up already because for a vampire, he sure walks slow.

But instead of following the others, he wanders over to her.

On the outside she seems fine, but in her head she is screaming at him to go away.

Aidou reaches her and uses his charm on her.

"Hey, are you new. I've never seen you here before? I would remember such a pretty girl."

"No, I'm not new, now could you please get to class." She tells him icily.

He stares at her; to his surprise his methods of flirting just don't work on her. If he had said that to any other girl they would have giggled and already be putty in his hands.

Aidou can tell instantly that this girl is an ice queen, but he loves a challenge so he keeps pushing her further.

"Well, thank you very much for your help miss…" He gives her one of his dazzling smiles, waiting for her to tell him her name. But to his annoyance she just ignores him.

'Argh, she's just like Yuki', he cries out in his mind, very frustrated at his lack of progress. 'He's 'Idol' for god sake, why isn't she cooing over him like all the other girls.' He can't help but feel rejected, and he isn't used to it.

He huffs at this but won't give up that easily he thinks to himself.

He opens his mouth to speak, but Yori instantly shuts him up.

"If you have this much time to waste trying to get my attention then surely you have time to run." she tells him matter of fact like, ignoring him as she sees Yuki.

He is stunned that she just talked to him, but he is outraged that she is talking to him in that way, before he finally becomes puzzled as he takes in what she just said.

He asks her, "What are you talking about. Time to run?"

A second later Yori has abandoned her post of holding the day class girls back from Aidou and she is now next to Yuki, helping her friend up after she was knocked over by the annoying fan girls.

Aidou suddenly realises what she was talking about and instantly dislikes the girl, as he turns and runs for his life, away from the fan girls who are chasing after him at a surprisingly fast speed for humans.

"You all right Yuki-chan? Gosh, I can't believe you put up with those silly girls every day."

"I'm fine Yori-chan." Yuki replies as her friend helps her to her feet.

The night class are stood inside the entrance hall of the school building, waiting for Aidou. But as they watch, they realise that he might be a while, so Kaname tells them to get to class now and Aidou will just have to join them later. Kaname, along with the rest of the night class are holding in their laughs, finding what the girl did to Aidou very amusing. But they immediately become solemn again at the thought of having to endure hours of whining about it later from Aidou.

-A-

So, that was chapter two of Our "Little" Secret.

I hope y'all liked it. :"]

Sorry its so late and rather short but I am going through relationship troubles right now, so I haven't felt in the mood to write much for a while now, and I do have the story planned out chapter by chapter, so I just need to write them up for y'all.

Thanks for all the alerts. And special thanks to Taeniaea, anon and Serenity for reviewing.

Also thanks for reading and please review

…Anie

-A-


End file.
